Shape memory alloys (SMA) form a group of metals that have useful thermal and mechanical properties. If an SMA material such as Nitinol is deformed while in a martensitic state (low yield strength condition) and then heated to its transition temperature to reach an austenitic state, the SMA material will resume its austenitic shape. The rate of return to the austenitic shape depends upon the amount and rate of thermal energy applied to the component.
SMA actuators have proven useful in a wide variety of contexts, including aircraft-related contexts, to actuate particular devices. However, the SMA actuators have, in at least some instances, proved challenging to control. In other instances, the integration of SMA actuators has proved challenging. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for improved techniques for integrating SMA actuators into aircraft systems, and controlling such actuators